


Newfound Kink

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Piss, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Humiliation, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve has got to have the worse bladder in the history of men. He can barely go an hour without having to pee, even less after he's consumed something to drink and given his meds make him constantly thirsty, he's constantly drinking and well, do you see the problem here? It comes to a head one night when Steve and Bucky are at the bar and Steve pisses himself, too drink and tried to get up and try to stand in line for the bathroom. That unlocks a side in Bucky that loves to see Steve's jeans growing darker and the fact the man is so flushed and embarrassed by this action but clearly has nothing against it when Bucky makes him do it again and again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Newfound Kink

“Did you take your meds?” Bucky asked, his metal arm preventing Steve from exiting the apartment. He wore a concerned look knitted on his brows, furrowing them as he studied Steve’s face. “C’mon, Stevie, I’m not risking you having a seizure. Go take your meds.”

What was the point of lying? Bucky always knew when Steve lied, he could read him like an open book. There was no point in even asking him if he knew he didn’t take his meds. Truth was, Steve had tried to avoid them when they were going drinking because he didn’t want to spend hours in the bathroom but Bucky was insistent. 

Two minutes later, he was back with a bottle of water in hand, annoyment on his face despite how pleased Bucky looks. 

“Good boy,” Bucky purred, ruffling Steve’s hair like he’s his elder. Well, he is, just by half a year, but  _ still.  _

Steve hates how good being praised makes him feel. It makes a pressure he wasn’t aware of in his chest to lighten, to make him feel lighter on his feet. 

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled in reply, pulling on his jacket and taking a long drink of the water. Here they go again with the drinking. “Let’s just get there, we’re meeting Sam.”

Turns out, Sam wasn’t there and wouldn’t be able to meet them due to the fact a meeting ran over. Bucky shrugged it off, not too off-put by this fact.

“More for us,” He laughed as the pair got their normal seats in the bar. Right along the bar, in the back, next to the bathrooms so Steve didn’t have a long walk. It offered a little privacy given how dimly lit it was in here.

He pushed a large glass towards Steve and took his own, raising it to cheer the man. “We haven’t done this in a while,” he sighed, after drinking down half of the glass. He watched Steve follow suit in great gulps that caused his adam’s apple to rise and fall.

In fact, Steve didn’t stop drinking the bitter hops, continuing until it was empty and he was raising it for another refill.

“What?” The blonde frowned at Bucky’s look, rolling his eyes. “I’m thirsty and you know it. And yeah, we haven’t just been so caught up in work, but now that we’ve hit a lull, I think I’ll be free more evenings.”

“Well, you better. I hate that, that bastard is overworking you.” Bucky rolled his eyes in return to Steve’s scoffing. “Easy on the drinking. You’re gonna be drunk before you know it. Don’t want any creep picking you up.”

“Oh, shut up. You’re the creep.” His arm smacked to hit Bucky in the chest and missed. “I came here with you, ain’t no one gonna mess with me with you here. Besides...it’s money, Buck. I don’t mind working so late. Thanks.” 

The second glass went as quick as the first and before Bucky knew it, Steve had three glasses of beer done before he was finishing his first. They ordered a round of fries between them, but Steve seemed more interested in drinking. 

“Gotta...use the bathroom,” the blonde mused after a few short minutes, within his sixth glass of beer. He studied the floor in his blurred vision, trying to figure out the best way to get to his feet. 

The best idea seemed to just fall, but Bucky’s arm caught him before he could hit the floor, wrapping around his stomach and pulling him tightly to his chest.

“Christ, Stevie. You’re drunk. C’mon, let’s get you to the bathroom, I’ll help you stand, ain’t…” The brunette groaned at the sight of the line for the bathroom. Steve had a small bladder, no way he was going to not be able to last this long. He was surprised the man hadn’t gone yet given the large glasses.

“Fuck, okay, we can…” Bucky’s scramble to find a solution fell short when Steve took his hand and lowered it over his crotch. His breath hitched in the man’s ear, unsure of what he was doing. “Hey, Stevie...watcha…  _ Oh.”  _

The oh came from when the flushed blonde let go. Pissing right into his hand. It felt warm, almost hot, and arousing. A pit of arousal burned in Bucky’s stomach, pulling something primal in him. He was almost dizzy with how fast his cock hardened in his jeans.

Shifting them around, he pulled Steve into his lap, pressing his ass right against the bulge in his cock. 

“Bucky, lego...pissed m’self…” Steve grumbled, his head flopping around.

“Yeah, buddy. I know you did. You pissed right on my hand too. Ain’t letting you go. You can barely stand.” He held Steve tighter, pressing the palm of his hand into his crotch and grinning when Steve gasped.

“Oh, Stevie, you’re so hard. Did that make you horny? Pissing yourself?”

Steve’s face was warm and flushed, wiggling around despite it was no use. He humped into Bucky’s hand and bit back the moan. “I...I...maybe. I don’t know. You pressed on my bladder. I…”

“Oh like this?” The metal hand-pressed right on the bladder again, Steve’s moan being muffled by his own hand. His cock throbbed as he felt the warmth in his hand again, watching his jeans turn a darker blue. “Defiantly. You’re so warm, Stevie. You smell. Anyone can see you pissing yourself.”

Were the man’s pupils growing at that? Are his ears turning red? Dare he say, Steve might be aroused from this. Fuck so was he.

With no warning, he picked Steve up by the middle and helped him stagger and walk towards the more populated part of the bar, leaning into it between two couples necking at one another. Steve was pressed into the bar, Bucky’s metal hand hidden as he palmed at his crotch, feeling the blonde’s length throbbing.

“Two more, my friend. Make ‘em tall as you legally can.” Bucky nodded in thanks as he picked up his glass to press to Steve’s lips. “Drink up, buddy.” He slowly tilted the drink back, watching Steve guzzle it down as fast as the first.

His head flopped back to the side, leaning into Bucky’s chest. He groaned into his warm chest and moved his hands to cling to the guy’s chest, shifting his hips so he was pressing his soaked jeans into his thigh. 

Bucky groaned under his breath, swallowing a few mouthfuls of his ale. His own bladder was throbbing, aching with the need to let go, but no, he had better ideas. His eyes closed and another groan escaped him when Steve tensed, feeling his own jeans growing warm as Steve pissed on both of them.

“That’s it,” he breathed. “I’m taking you home.”

“And what?” Steve grumbled, pouting. “Don’t wanna go home. Having fun.”

“Well, we can have fun in bed,” Bucky purred, feeling Steve’s breath leave his lungs in a shuddering manner. “Thought so.”

Getting a drunk Steve home with piss-soaked jeans shouldn’t have been as enjoyable as it was. It was very clear the man had pissed himself, given how awkwardly he tried to walk in the cooling mess and how much he stumbled. It was only aided by Bucky’s glee when the man paused once or twice to piss himself again. He watched under the street lamp as his jeans grew a darker color and piss splattered on the ground around them.

It was better when a few people looked their way and Bucky could see Steve’s cheeks turning a shade of red.

“Nu-uh,” He breathed, once they were inside Steve’s apartment and the man started to try to strip. “Oh no, you’re wearing that. Come here.” He got the man upstairs and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, kneading his bubble ass in his tight grip.

“Bucky, c’mon, I smell, I wanna…” 

“You ain’t doing anything, punk. I gotta pee too, watching you piss yourself.”

Getting his lightly damp jeans off was easier, kicking them off and turning to face Steve with his flushed, aching cock in hand. It was tender to the touch. 

Nothing could prepare Steve from when Bucky aimed the cock at his crotch and pissed, molten hot piss striking his cold jeans. Or when he raised his cock, standing on his toes so the stream could reach his chest, his neck, and eventually Steve’s face.

The blonde gasped and wiped the piss off, feeling it drip down onto his plaid shirt and splatter on his hard floor. “What the hell, Buck?!” Despite this anger, the frustration he felt, Steve could very well feel his how fucking hard he was.

“Oh shut it,” Bucky groaned, slowly stroking himself. “You love it. You love pissing yourself. You had me hold you while you did. I saw how you got when we were around people and you pissed yourself. You wanted them to see, to smell you, to watch you. Maybe I liked seeing you like that. So vulnerable and soaked. Maybe I want to mark you as my own, make you walk around in piss-soaked clothes.”

Steve’s whimper didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky’s smirk. He didn’t even move as Bucky stepped closer and started to strip him of his clothes in rough, aching movements, throwing his clothes aside in sloppy, wet piles. Standing here, he felt both aroused and horrified, looking up at Bucky with wide eyes.

“There’s a good boy,” he purred, taking Steve by the nape of his neck and bending him over the raised bed, so he was just at level with his cock. “Here we go, baby. Be a good boy and reach to open yourself up. Daddy wants to fill that ass full of piss.”

A drawer opening and crack of a bottle told him Bucky was getting the lube out. His nails dug into his cheeks to spread them, gasping when cold fingers pressed against his pink, puckered rim. Steve whined and rutted into the sheets as he swirled his fingers around the rim before pressing just his middle finger inside.

Bucky groaned from the warm, tight sensation, his groan turning into a groan when Steve squeezed his muscles around him. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of him, one slowly turning into two. Spreading his rim enough so it would burn by Steve’s hiss between his moans. Two turned into three before it grew too tight.

Just enough, how he wanted. He spread his rim by the three fingers and grinned as he pressed his broad, aching head against the man’s rim. Steve’s breath hitched as he removed his fingers and pressed just his head in.

Both men stilled and Bucky’s hands fell to his hips, holding him down so he wouldn’t move. It burned, the way Bucky had stretched him, had left his head in.

“Will you just move?” He growled, willing his hips. 

“Not a chance, punk. Hold still.” He swatted at Steve’s behind, making him still. 

Steve gasped when he felt  _ why  _ Bucky was doing this. He could feel warmth trickling inside of him. An odd warmth that rapidly cooled inside of him, that bloated his belly. He could feel his muscle walls trembling. A shout rang from his lips when Bucky slammed his hips in, bottoming out in one solid motion.

He withered under the man and let out a sobbing breath as the piss continued to make its way into him. “How fucking big is your bladder?” He groaned.

“Big enough to use you as a urinal. Look at you, Stevie. So warm and bloated.” he rubbed over the man’s bulging belly, feeling both the piss and himself. He could feel Steve slowly rutting, trying to get some friction. “Maybe I should use you as a urinal from now on. Just pull your pants down and fuck and piss in your ass.”

“Shut up.” Steve’s face flushed, but the idea of Bucky doing that in public, plugging him upright after or not even plugging him up. Just letting it drain from him. 

“Whatever you say, Stevie.” He punctuated the nickname with a sharp snap of his hips, thrusting back inside of him.

Piss was the perfect lube. It created an easy gliding and Steve constant whining and wiggling told him he was hitting all the right spots. The sound of the wet cock inside of his soaked ass was just the peak of this newfound kink. 

He knew he wasn’t lasting long. Not like this. He gripped Steve by the back of the neck again, forcing his head to the bed, holding onto his hip and leaning back so he could fuck his ass hard as he could. A brutal pace that causes his hips to slap into the man’s, to feel the sharpness of his hips against his own. His balls striking Steve’s over and over again.

“There we go. There we go. Gonna fuck you raw, Stevie. Gonna fill you full of piss and cum, let you be my cum dump too. Almost there.”

The constant babbling meant he was there. Just one more thrust… Bucky was cumming with a scream on his tongue, rapidly fucking into Steve while his cock twitched and throbbed and painted his walls white.

Steve could feel it when Bucky came when his cock twitched and filled his used ass full of his cum. His own cock dribbled cum on his thigh, unaware he’d even cum. He whimpered when Bucky pulled out hard and fast, slapping his cheeks. 

Bucky’s fingers found a way to the man’s rim, sliding four fingers inside and roughly thrusting to make Steve gasp and pull purchase on the sheets. The sound of wet fingers squelching inside of him made the brunette laugh.

“Look at you, you sloppy thing. Picture perfect.” He jerked his fingers out, inspecting the cum and piss on them.

Steve whimpered and let out a strange sound when he let go. When he had to let go, he couldn’t keep his rim closed. He sobbed as piss and cum fell from him, splattering onto the hard floor and at Bucky’s feet.

He fell from the bed, sliding until he landed in a pile of his own mess, legs opening up so the rest of his mess drained from him and his stomach shrunk in size. He didn’t miss Bucky taking a photo either. 

“You’re a bastard,” he grumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open to look at Bucky.   
  


“And you love it,” Bucky replied. “Round two or bath?”

“Bath. Round two in the bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: CaptainAmericaPeggyCarterIsMySexuality especially if you like drabbles!


End file.
